


Merry Christmas

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

"Papa, Daddy, wake up." A high-pitched voice screeched as the boy landed on the bed. He had been tossed on it by his older sister. 

Severus wrapped his arms around his youngest son. "What you all of you doing up so early?" He looked at their brood of children. Some were adopted, some were the ones he had birthed. 

"It's Christmas, Papa." Jasmine, their youngest daughter, joined them on the bed.

"Really? I thought we had one already." Severus knew Harry had his buried under the pillows trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. They had been up until almost 4 AM putting together Christmas gifts for their kids. 

"Dad, no hiding." Their oldest daughter nudged Harry. Harry to let out a groan as Dylan, their eight-year-old, jumped onto Harry's back. 

"Presents." Dylan bounced again. 

"Dylan, don't bounce on your Dad." Severus moved Jasmine to settle between him and Harry.

Harry groaned again, neither of them was a morning person. Since Severus was the primary caregiver he was used to their kids' antics. "Lily, is the coffee started?" Harry's eyes were barely opened.

"Yes, Dad. I started it." Semptus was sitting on the edge with his twin brother Julian.

"Present?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, head downstairs. We will be down there in a few minutes. I will get your Dad out of bed." Severus put Jasmine on the floor. He waited until all their kids left the room. "Harry, we have to get up."

Harry groaned. "Remind me why we didn't give them all some sleeping potion?" 

"Because our kids would have detected it." They had taught their kids how to detect potions, from their smell to casting a spell. 

Harry rolled over. "I think we made a mistake in teaching them that."

Severus kissed him. "Get up. We have our brats waiting for us. I also know coffee will be ready."

"Oh, coffee, the eternal present for all parents everywhere." Harry got out of bed. 

Severus didn't disagree. He had thought that for years. He handed Harry his robe. "Let's go before they destroy our sitting room and Kreacher overloads them with sugar."

Harry laughed as he followed his husband downstairs. He had a smile on his face as he heard the laughter of his family. Family, the best Christmas present he ever received.


End file.
